


July art competion entries 2015

by manicmea



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: Contest Entry, Digital Art, F/M, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This months challenge is have hot bodies male or female... or something with a seaside theme. What do I mean by seaside theme? Putting images onto sea backgrounds with beaches or shells things like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	July art competion entries 2015

Alex

Charlie and Alex

Joel

Maggie 

Here's a link to [Saving hope forum](http://savinghope.proboards.com/).

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
